SonicXTangled Crossover
by bri5636
Summary: This is the story of how I died...But don't worry. This is actually a very fun story, and it's not even about me. This is a story of a girl named Shade. And it starts with the moon…
1. Prologue

Sonic: Tangled

Prologue

_Shadow: This is the story of how I died...But don't worry. This is actually a very fun story, and it's not even about me. This is a story of a girl named Shade. And it starts with the moon…_

The moon glowed brightly as its beams hit the earth, and a small island that lay below it. A drop of the moon fell to the ground and out came a white flower with red accents in a swirling pattern on the petals.

_Shadow: Now, once upon a time, a single drop of moonlight fell from the heavens. And from this small drop of light grew this magic, ivory flower._

Behind a bush a being that seemed to be made from crystals with green eyes, no mouth and a cloak on came out and walked toward the flower.

_Shadow: It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. Oh, you see that creepy guy over there? You might wanna remember him. He's kinda important._

The island grew into a kingdom filled with happy people and families. With the queen herself ruling over their land. She was an ivory hedgehog with long ivory hair that reached her lower back and blue eyes. She wore a blue dress with white accents, and a crystal tiara that looked much like what the being from before was made of. Her name was Arelia(a-rel-a).

_Shadow: Well, centuries past and after a hop, skip, and a boat ride away there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved queen. And the queen, she was about to have a baby. She got sick...really sick..._

The queen was on her bed breathing heavily. All the servants gathered around, afraid that they might lose her. Frantically, the soldiers and citizens rowed to the islands surrounding the kingdom in search for the flower in order to cure the queen.

_Shadow: She was running out of time. And that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic, ivory flower._

The crystalline being from before was near the flower again. He lifted up a wired basket with leaves on it to look like a bush that covered the flower.

_Shadow: Ah, see. I told you he would be important. You see instead of sharing the moon's gift, this man, Mephiles, hoarded its healing power and used it to make himself look like a regular Mobian for hundreds of years. And all he had to do, was say this special song._

The being, now known as Mephiles, took off his hood and sang the song. As he did, the flower began to glow brightly and his body changed.

_"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine..."_

Mephiles looked like a regular Mobian now, including a mouth.

_Shadow: Alright, you get the gist. He sings to a flower turns normal. Creepy, right?_

Mephiles soon heard voices and saw lanterns coming in his direction. He put the basket back on top of the flower, but because of his cloak, the basket was pushed over and the flower glowed through the night. Soldiers looked around and one of them yelled out, "We found it!"

The soldiers dug up the flower much to Mephiles dismay as he saw the whole thing. In the palace, the flower was put into water so the queen could drink from it.

_Shadow: The magic of the ivory flower healed the queen. A healthy baby girl, a princess, was born, with beautiful ivory hair._

A baby girl with black fur and bangs, white hair that reached her toes, and deep red eyes was playing in a crib. She watched the mobile with the kingdom's symbol above her with interest trying to reach it. Arelia was watching her, laughing. The symbol was a crescent moon in honor of the flower that helped them both live.

As the queen held her, a servant girl who was four years old, an ivory bat with teal eyes named Rouge, put a tiara on the baby's head. But it was still too big to fit her yet since it slipped onto her neck.

_Shadow: I'll give you a hint. That's Shade. But her real name is Leia. In honor of her birth the queen launched a glowing lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect...and then that moment ended._

When nightfall hit, the doors to the balcony were open a crack. Shade was sleeping in her crib until a shadow came over her. The same shadow of Mephiles. He started to sing the song with scissors in his hand. As he did, Shade's hair began to glow a bright white.

_"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reve-"_

He cut a piece of Shade's hair off, but the glowing stopped and that piece of her hair turned red. He jerked his hand back as he turned back to his crystalline self. He looked at the baby mischievously and did the worst thing. He took her.

_Shadow: He broke into the castle, stole the baby and just like that..._

Crying heard and it awoke the queen from her slumber. She sat up to see Mephiles on the balcony rail holding Shade.

"No," she said. "Not you."

He turned to see the queen getting up from her bed running to where he was. But before she could do anything, he took his cloak and swung it around him disappearing into the night.

_Shadow: ...Gone... the kingdom searched and searched, but they couldn't find the princess. But deep inside the forest, in a hidden tower, Mephiles raised the child as his own._

In the forest, a tower was seen surrounded by rocks like a canyon so no one could find it. Beside the fireplace, Mephiles was brushing 5 year old Shade's now longer hair.

She sang,_"...change the fate's design, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine..."_

Mephiles did that every day and night to make sure his identity stayed a secret especially from his daughter.

_Shadow: Mephiles had found his new magic flower, but this time, he was determined to keep it hidden._

After the song was over, Shade asked, "Why can't I go outside?"

"The outside world is a dangerous place," he answered, "filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here where it's safe. Do you understand, flower?"

"Yes, daddy."

When Mephiles was asleep, Shade crept down the stairs, her hair that was twice as long trailing behind her. She opened the window of the tower and looked out to see millions of lights in the sky. She watched with amazement as they traveled across the night.

_Shadow: But those walls couldn't hide everything. Each year on her birthday, the queen and townspeople launched thousands of lanterns into the sky in hope that one day, their lost princess, would return..._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the tower, a purple chameleon (a real sized chameleon) with black cuffs and black boots went onto the ledge of the window. He looked around and hid in front of a flower pot with green polka dots. He changed to the color of it scared and breathing heavily.

A black hedgehog with black bangs, long ivory hair, deep red eyes, and a red and black dress burst open the doors of the window.

"AHA!" she looked around and saw the chameleon, but pretended not to notice. "Hmm... Well, I guess Espio's not hiding out _here_." She walked away from the window with Espio looking at her. He chuckled at how he was able to trick her. But the tables were turned as an ivory stand of hair grabbed hold of his tail and pulled him up out of nowhere.

"GOTCHA!" Shade hung upside-down holding her hair in front of Espio. He screamed out of instinct and turned back to purple.

Shade got down and lowered Espio back onto the ledge of the window. As she un-looped her hair from a hook on the outside of the tower she said, "That's 22 for me. How about 23 out of 45?"

Espio looked at her with a bored look.

"Ok" she sat on the ledge, "What do you wanna do?"

Espio smiled and pointed outside. Shade picked him up by the tail and swung her legs to hang off the ledge. "Yeah I don't think so. I like it in here, and so do you."

Espio just stared at her before he made a fart sound with his mouth making a thumbs down sign.

Shade picked him up again, "Oh c'mon, Espio. It's not that bad." Shade swung back into the tower. As she ran inside her hair was longer than ever. A full 70-feet long! She stood on the beams of the roof and threw her hair onto a lever that pulled down to reveal a skylight. She slid down her hair and landed next to the clock on the wall. She started to sing while working.

_"7 am. The usual morning line up. Start up the chores and sweep till the floor's all clean. Polishing, wax, do laundry, and mop, and shine up. Sweep again and by then, it's like 7:15. So I'll read a book, or maybe, 2 or 3. I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery. Play guitar, and knit, and cook, and basically just wonder when will my life begin..."_

Shade looked at one of the walls. On a ledge there was a place with 2 curtains with a pattern that you could move for decoration in-between. Shade got out her paint set, moved the decoration, and started to paint.

_"Then after lunch it's puzzles, and darts, and baking. Paper-mache`. A bit of ballet and chess. Pottery, then ventriloquy, candle-making. Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sow a dress_(poor Espio, he had to wear it.) _And I'll re-read the books if I have time to spare. I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere. And then I'll brush, and brush, and brush, and brush my hair, stuck in the same place I've always been."_

Shade started to throw her hair around the room in circles.

_"And I'll keep wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin' when will my life begin..."_

She walked up to the window then back to the painting she made.

_"Tomorrow night...lights will appear...just like they do on my birthday each year...what is it like...out there where they glow...now that I'm older...father might just let me go..."_

The picture she drew was of herself on a tree looking up at the lights that come every birthday. She's always wanted to go there, but her dad was so strict. He more than an over-protective. He was _annoyingly _over-protective.

In the kingdom, 3 men were running across rooftops of houses and soon the castle roof. The one in front was an ebony hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, arms and legs. His shoes were made of metal, but it seemed like he moved without a sound.

The 2nd was a green hawk named Jet with red and black boots, red goggles on his head, and had a white tuft of feathers on his chest.

The last one was a big grey albatross named Storm with grey sneakers, yellow goggles on his head, and wasn't very smart in some cases.

As the hedgehog looked out for any soldiers, he looked at the kingdom. "Wow," he said, "I could get used to a view like this."

"Hey, Mr. Ultimate Life-form." Jet yelled.

"Wait, hold on...Yep, I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle."

"After this job, you can buy your own castle," Jet grabbed him and pushed towards a window on the roof. The albatross held onto the rope as he lowered the hedgehog down towards a red pillow. All the guards were surrounding it, so he had to be extra quiet.

One of the guards sneezed.

"Ugh, hay fever?" the hedgehog asked smirking.

"Yeah." The guard replied. After he realized his mistake, he turned around, but the 3 of them had already left.

"HEY WAIT!" he yelled.

The boys were running across the bridge into the forest.

"Can't you picture me in my own castle," the hedgehog said, "'cause I can. All the things we've seen and it's only 8 in the morning. Gentleman, this is a very big day!"

Shade put away her paint set, "This is it. This is a very big day, Espio." He crawled onto her shoulder. "I'm finally gonna do it. I'm gonna ask him."

A voice was heard outside, her father's. "Shade, let down your hair!"

"It's time!" Shade exclaimed. Espio stood on her shoulder and puffed his chest out to tell her be brave.

"I know. I know. Now don't let him see you." She put him on the wall and closed the curtains, but he still blended in anyway.

"Shade!" he called again. "I'm not getting any younger down here."

"Coming dad!" Shade called. She hooked her hair onto the hook outside and threw the rest of it out the window. Mephiles wrapped the hair around his hand and stepped into the loop he made hanging on as Shade pulled him up.

"Hi…" Shade panted from pulling, "Welcome…home, dad..."

Mephiles took put the hood down on his cloak showing some crystalline feature in his quills. "Oh, Shade. How you manage to do that absolutely without fail. It must be so exhausting."

"Oh...it's nothing."

"Then I don't know why it took so long." He teased. "Haha. Oh darling. I'm just kidding." He walked over to the mirror looking at himself.

"Heh-heh. Right… Anyway, dad, as you know tomorrow's a very big day, and-"

"Shade," Mephiles pulled her over and they both looked in the mirror, "Do you see what I see? I see a strong, proud, beautiful woman. Oh wait, you're not you mom." Mephiles chuckled again before looking back at the mirror.

"I'm just teasing. You need to stop taking everything so seriously."

"Okay… Dad, as I was saying tomorrow is-"

"Shade, your father is feeling a bit run down. Will you sing for me, dear? Then we'll talk."

"Oh sure!" Shade ran and grabbed a stool and put it in front of a chair and Mephiles sat down. She put the brush in his hand sat down and started to speed sing.

_"Flowergleamandglow,letyourpowershine,maketheclock reverse,bringbackwhatoncewasmine..."_

Mephiles tried to slow her down, but when she didn't stop, he just brushed her hair.

_"Healwhathasbeenhurt,changethefate'sdesgin,savewha thasbeenlost,bringbackwhatoncewasmine."_

"Shade!" Mephiles was mad at her for speeding through the entire thing.

"SO!" Shade sat on his lap afterwards and shook his arm, "Earlier, I was saying how tomorrow's a pretty big day, and you didn't really respond, so I'm just gonna tell you, it's my BIRTHDAY! Heh, ta-da!"

Mephiles took her off his arm and said, "No,no,no, can't be. I distinctly remember your birthday was last year."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays they're kind of an annual thing." Shade sighed and sat back down on the stool.

"Look, dad, I'm turning 18 and I wanted to ask...What I really want for this birthday, actually what I really wanted for afewbirthdaysnow…"

"Shade, speak up. You're mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah-blah-blah. It's annoying. I'm just teasing you're adorable. I love you." Mephiles got up. He was trying to change the subject, and Shade knew it too.

Espio looked over from behind a table. Shade saw him as he gestured forward.

"UGH! I wanna see the floating lights!" There. She finally said it. The one thing she wanted most.

Mephiles looked at Shade. "Heh-heh. What?"

"Oh,um..." Shade revealed the picture on behind the curtains, "I was kinda hoping you would take me to _see _the floating lights."

"Oh. You mean the stars."

"No, I know what stars are and that's the thing." Shade threw her hair on a small door and pulled it open revealing light shining on a part of the wall with constellations and the sun and moon.

"I've charted stars and they're always constant. But these, they appear on every birthday, dad. Only my birthday. And I can't help but feel...that they're meant for me."

Mephiles walked away. "I need to see them, dad. And not just from my window, in person. I need to know what they are."

"You want to go outside? Ugh, why Shade."

Mephiles started to sing to Shade.

_"Look at you, as fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower."_

"I know but-"

"That's right. _To keep you safe and sound dear."_

Mephiles started to close all the windows to block out light, soon only the skylight was shown.

_"Guess I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet."_

"But-"

_"Shh. Trust me, pet. Father knows best." _Mephiles hit the wall and the lever dropped the skylight so no sun was shone. Shade had to light a candle just to see everything. He used his powers to show her all the bad things in the world.

_"Father knows best. Listen to your father. It's a scary world out there. Father knows best. One way or another, something will go wrong. I swear. Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals, and snakes. The plague."_

"No!"

"Yes!"

"But-"

_"Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth, and stop no more you'll just upset me. Father's right here. Father will protect you. Darling, here's what I suggest. Skip the drama stay with father. Father knows best."_

Shade started to get scared by everything he was saying.

_"Father knows best. Listen to your daddy. On your own you won't survive. Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy, please. They'll eat you up alive! Gullible, naïve, positively grubby, ditzy, and a bit well, hmm, vague. Plus I believe, getting' kind of chubby. I'm just sayin' 'cause I love you. Father understands, father's here to help you. All I have is one request..."_

Shade ran towards Mephiles and hugged him.

"Shade?" he said.

"Yes?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

"...Yes dad..."

"I love you very much dear."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." He kissed the top of her forehead before disappearing. _"Don't forget it. You'll regret it. Father knows best."_

Shade lowered Mephiles down the tower with his cloak and a basket in hand.

"I'll see you in a bit, my flower."

"I'll be here..." Shade sighed and looked out the window knowing she'll never be able to leave.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the thieves ran through the forest, they passed by a few wanted posters of themselves. The hedgehog stopped to look at it before ripping his off.

"Oh no, this is bad. This is really, really bad." He showed the picture to his friends. "They can never get my quills right!" he stuffed the poster in his satchel.

"Who cares." Jet said.

"Easy for you to say! You guys have feathers." They all turned to see soldiers on a hill. A blue hedgehog in particular was staring at the hedgehog with hatred. As the soldier ran towards them, the boys ran for their lives.

Suddenly, they all stopped in front of a rock ledge too high for them to get on top of it.

"Alright, give me a boost and I'll pull you up." The hedgehog said.

The 2 birds looked at each before Jet said, "Give us the satchel first."

"What?!" he exclaimed, "I just...I can't believe after all we've been through together, you don't trust me?"

They just stared at him.

"Ouch." The hedgehog gave them the satchel. They piled on top of each other against the wall as he got to the top.

"Now help us up!" Jet said.

"Sorry," the hedgehog said with a smirk, "but my hands are full." He had the satchel in hands and ran off.

"What?" Jet looked to where the satchel was before. "CURSE YOU ULTIMATE LIFE-FORM!"

The hedgehog ran off with the bag until skidding to turn the other way. The soldiers not far behind.

"Retrieve that satchel at any cost!" the commander yelled.

"Yes sir!" the other replied. The blue hedgehog started to run faster.

The ebony hedgehog ducked under a log as arrows hit it. He ran the other way trying to throw them off, but it was no use. He jumped through a tree with thick branches, and the soldiers stopped because they couldn't go through. But the blue hedgehog did.

"Go get him, Sonic!" the commander yelled from the tree.

The other hedgehog jumped and grabbed onto a vine swinging around until he hit Sonic. "Ha!"

Sonic got back up and saw the satchel. He lunged for it, but the hedgehog pulled it back.

"No." he taunted.

Sonic wasn't gonna give up that easily. He lunged for the satchel and tried to pry it out of his hands, but instead they seemed to play tug-of-war.

"Give it back!" the hedgehog said.

"It dosen't belong to you!" Sonic replied.

The bag flew from both of their grips and landed onto the end of a long branch that was attached to the side of a cliff.

Both boys looked at each other before the ebony hedgehog ran towards it. Sonic got ahead, but the other pulled him down by his legs and ran ahead. Sonic pulled him away before walking onto the branch. The hedgehog teleported in front of Sonic, but fell off the branch hanging onto dear life upside down.

Sonic walked ahead trying to step on his hands but it wasn't working. The satchel started to slip off the branch, but the hedgehog grabbed it put it in front of Sonic's face taunting him.

But because of their weight, the branch started to crack.

"Uh-oh." The 2 said.

Soon, the branch broke with the 2 hedgehogs screaming and clinging on the branch. A rock broke the branch again sending the 2 off to different places. Sonic landed face first and pried his head out of the dirt.

"Where are you, Ultimate Life-form?" he said to himself. He picked up a scent and started to follow it. He passed by some moss on a rock, but kept going. Little did he know that the moss was covering a hole that the hedgehog hid behind.

Sonic thought he heard something, and ran back to where he was until he turned away again. The hedgehog ran away from Sonic still inside the hole until he came to an opening. There he stared at a tall tower.

The hedgehog started to climb up the tower using the arrows that were shot at him as climbing tools. When he got up to the tower, he closed the windows panted.

"There." He thought he said to no one. He opened the satchel. "Alone at last. Ugh!" The hedgehog was whacked in the head by a frying pan by Shade.

Shade screamed and hid behind a chair. She looked at the hedgehog again and walked towards him with the chair in front of her. She took out her frying pan and poked the guy in the head. She looked at Espio and he shrugged about what happened.

Espio made a face showing his teeth. Shade used the handle of the pan and lifted his lip up to see if they were sharp, and they weren't. Shade lowered the pan and calmed down. She stared at him as if he was normal.

His eyes popped open and before he knew it, Shade whacked him in head again.

She started to figure out ways to hide him by putting him in the closet. She tried pulling, pushing, and even swung him by her hair inside the closet. When she thought she finally got him in and walked away, he fell out and on top of her.

Finally he was inside the closet and to make sure he stayed there, Shade put a chair under the door handles.

"Ok,okay, I've got a person in my closet..."

She looked at herself in the mirror and got excited, "I've got a person in _my _closet! Too weak handle myself out there, huh dad?" she twirled the pan around and hit herself in head. "Ow…"

Shade noticed something in the satchel on the ground and took it out. It was a tiara. It was black and had 7 different colored jewels in each part of it. Emerald green, ruby red, silver, gold, dark blue, sea blue, and violet.

She looked at it and put it on her arm thinking it was a bracelet. Espio shook his head on that. She looked back at the mirror and placed the tiara on her head. Espio looked at her in amazement, but shook his head again.

"Shade!" Mephiles called.

She looked at the window and threw the tiara and satchel in a vase before throwing her hair out the window.

"One moment, dad!"

"I have a big surprise!" he said holding on to her hair.

"Uh, heh heh, I've got one too." Shade said pulling him up.

"I bet my surprise is bigger!"

Shade mumbled, "I seriously doubt it."

When he got up Mephiles said, "I brought parsnips. I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner. Your favorite. Surprise!"

"Yeah, well, there's something I wanna tell you and..."

"Oh, Shade. You know I hate leaving you after a fight, especially since I did nothing wrong." Mephiles put the basket on the table.

"Ok, I've been thinking alot about what you said earlier, and-"

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars."

"Floating lights, and yes, I'm leading up to that."

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart."

Shade walked toward the closet, "No, dad, I'm just saying you _think _I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there-"

Mephiles looked at her. "Oh darling, I _know _you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there."

"But if you just..."

"Shade, we're done talking about this."

"Trust me…"

"Shade..." Mephiles was starting to get annoyed.

"If would just listen..."

"Shade…"

"Oh come on!"

"Enough with the lights, Shade! You are not leaving this tower! EVER!"

Shade widened her eyes at him. He never yelled at her like that in her life. He sat down on a table.

"Great. Now I'm the bad guy."

Shade looked at the picture of the lights on the wall again. She could never really see them at all no matter how she begged.

"All I was gonna say, dad, was..." Shade sighed, "...I know what I want for my birthday now."

"And what is that?"

"New paint...the paint from the white shells you once brought me."

"Well, that is a very long trip, Shade. Almost 3 days' time."

"I thought it was a better idea than the stars."

Mephiles walked up to Shade. "You're sure you'll be alright on your own?"

Shade hugged him, "I know I'm safe as long as I'm here."

Mephiles was lowered down the tower.

_"I'll be back in 3 days' time. I love you very much, dear."_

_"I love you more."_

_"I love you most."_

Mephiles waved to Shade as he walked out of the canyon through the moss surrounding the tower.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shade ran back inside to move the chair out of the way and opened the closet with her hair. The hedgehog fell out face first still unconscious.

Shade pulled him into the center the room with the skylight shining on him. He was tied up in her hair on a chair. Espio was on his shoulder and tried to wake him up.

He back-slapped him and changed to his fur color, but nothing happened. He used his tail to slap him and then poked him, but still nothing! He then faced his ear, opened his mouth, and stuck out his tongue.

The hedgehog woke with a scream. He noticed he was tied up and tried to break free, but then saw he was covered with something. He traced the hair to find it stopped at the ceiling.

"Is this hair?" he asked.

Shade was on the beams of the tower. "Struggling...struggling will get you nowhere!"

"Huh?"

Shade jumped down from the beams into the shadows. "I know why you're here. And I'm...not afraid of you."

"What?"

Shade stepped into the light with the frying pan in hand looking determined. "Who are you and how did you find me?"

When he didn't answer she repeated holding up the pan above her head. "Who are you and how did you find me."

The hedgehog cleared his throat, "I know not who you are nor how I came to find you, but may I just say...hi. How ya doin'? The name's Ultimate Life-form."

"Ultimate Life-form?" Shade said sarcastically, "Really? That's your name?"

"More or less. How's your day going?"

Shade pointed the pan in his face, "Who else knows of my location, _Ultimate Life-form_?"

"Look, Blondie-" he said this because of her hair looking very platinum blonde to him.

"Shade."

"Whatever. Here's the deal. I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest, I come across your tower and the...oh...OH NO! Where's my satchel?!"

"I've hidden it. Somewhere you'll never find it." Shade smirked confidently.

The hedgehog looked around, "It's that pot isn't it?"

Shade whacked him on the head again and hid the satchel in another place.

The hedgehog woke up and saw Espio's tongue still in his ear.

"AH! Will you please stop that?"

"Now," Shade said, "it's hidden where you'll never find it. Now..." Shade walked around him, "What do you want with my hair? Cut it?"

"What?"

"Sell it?"

"NO! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair is get _out _of it!"

"Wait...you don't want my hair?"

"Why on Mobius would I want your hair? I was being chased, saw a tower, climbed it. End of story."

"You're telling the truth?" Shade asked.

"Yes!"

Espio went up to his face and narrowed his eyes at him. Shade pulled him back and talked to him with her back facing the hedgehog.

"I know that I need someone to take me." She whispered.

Espio squeaked back.

"I think he's telling the truth, too."

The hedgehog tried to move the chair over to the window while they were talking.

"He dosen't have fangs. Well what choice do I have?" Shade sighed. "Okay, Ultimate Life-form, I prepared to offer you a deal."

"Deal?" he asked.

"Look this way." Shade tugged her hair to turn him, but he landed on his face. She opened the curtain to the picture of the lights again. "Do you know what these are?"

"You mean the lantern thing they do every year for the princess?"

"Lanterns...I knew they weren't stars." Shade looked back at him. "Well, tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these _lanterns_. You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

The hedgehog lifted himself up and put the chair on its side to not be face first on the ground anymore. "Yeah. Sorry, but the kingdom and I aren't exactly _simpatico _at the moment, so I won't be taking you anywhere."

Shade looked at Espio on her shoulder. He pounded his fists together. Shade jumped down from the wardrobe she was on top of and pulled the hedgehog up by her hair.

"Something brought you here, Ultimate Life-form. Call it what you will, fate, destiny..."

"A blue fake."

"...but I've made the decision to trust you..."

"A horrible decision."

"...But trust me when I tell you this." She pulled him up to her face. "You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help you'll never find your precious satchel."

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "Lemme get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?"

"I promise. And when I promise something I never, EVER, break that promise. Ever."

The hedgehog made one last effort to get out of this. "Alright, I didn't wanna have to use this, but you give no me choice." He made a pouty face trying to break her deal, but Shade was hard as a rock. "This is kind of an off day from me. This dosen't normally happen. Fine! I'll take you to see the lanterns."

Shade let go of him to see him face first on the floor again. "YAY! Oops."

The hedgehog was climbing down the tower using the arrows again. He called to Shade, "You comin', Blondie?"

Shade stood on the window ledge with her hair on the hook and Espio on her shoulder.

_"Look at the world, so close and I'm halfway to it. Look at it all, so big. Do I even dare? Look at me there at last, I just have to do it. _Should I? No. _Here I go."_

Shade threw her hair out the window with the hedgehog dodging it. Shade started to slide down it twirling around, but suddenly came to a stop when she saw the ground. She put one foot on the ground stretching out her toes.

_"Just smell the grass, the dirt, just like I dreamed they'd be. Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me. For like the first time, EVER, I'm completely free." _Shade ran out of the canyon into the forest. _"I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing, and leaping, and bounding, hair flying, heart-pounding, and splashing, and reeling, and finally feeling that's when my life begins!"_

Shade started to freak out. "I can't believe I did this! I can't believe I did this. I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS! Heh-heh! Dad would be so furious."

The hedgehog would stand around waiting for her to make up her mind.

"It'll be okay right? What he dosen't know won't kill him. Oh my gosh, this would kill him. This is so fun! I am a horrible daughter, I'm going back. I am never going back! I am a despicable anthro-being. WHOO-HOO! Best day ever!"

After traveling and letting her see the forest a bit after her drama, the hedgehog talked to her. "You know, I can't help but notice you're a little at war with yourself here."

"What?"

"I'm only picking up bits and pieces. Over-protective father, forbidden road trip, this is serious stuff. But let me ease your conscience. This all part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure. That's good, healthy even." Espio climbed on his shoulder, but brushed him away.

"Heh. You think?"

"I know. You're way over thinking this, trust me. Does your father deserve it; no. Will this break his heart and crush his soul; of course. But you just got to do it." he picked up a berry.

"Break his heart?"

"In half."

"Crush his soul."

"Like a grape." He said as he did it.

"He would be heartbroken. You're right."

"I am, aren't I? Oh, bother. Alright, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm letting you out of the deal."

"What?!" Shade exclaimed.

The hedgehog picked up her frying pan and Espio and gave them to her. "That's right, but don't thank me. Let's turn around and get you home. Here's your pan, here's your frog. I get back my satchel, you get back a father/daughter relationship based on mutual trust, and voila! We part ways as unlikely friends."

Shade pushed him away from her. "No! I am seeing those lanterns."

"Oh come on! What is it gonna take for me to get my satchel back!"

She shoved the pan in his face, "I will use this."

A rustling noise was heard in the bushes behind them. Shade jumped on the hedgehog's back and pointed her pan towards the bush. "Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?"

Out came a cute little bunny staring at them with big brown eyes.

"Stay calm." The hedgehog teased. "They can sense fear."

Shade got down, "Sorry. I guess I'm a bit jumpy."

The hedgehog got an idea, "Probably best to stay away from ruffians and thugs though."

"Yeah, that'd probably be best."

"Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch."

"Uh, where?"

"Oh, don't you worry," he grabbed her hand and led her on, "You'll know it when you smell it."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonic was still following the scent of the hedgehog when he saw another wanted poster of him. He got mad and ripped it up until he heard a branch breaking. He hid behind and rock and pulled a branch over to hide him, and oddly enough it seemed to show his features even though he was hidden.

Sonic jumped out in front of the figure with his dagger in hand until he saw it wasn't the one he was looking for. He actually looked like an older version of him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Mephiles said to Sonic.

"Sorry sir." He replied sheathing his dagger back into place. "Have you seen a black hedgehog around here? Red stripes, gold rings?"

"No, I'm sorry to say I haven't." Mephiles said. Then he realized something. "Where's the rest of the soldiers...Shade!" he ran back to the tower leaving a confused Sonic alone.

Mephiles got to the tower and yelled, "Shade! Let down your hair!" to his dismay nothing happened. "Shade?!"

He ran around the tower and ripped of branches and vines find rocks piled into a small hole in the wall. He moved the rocks and climbed up the steps into the floor of the tower. He got up and ran to Shade's room. He looked everywhere in the tower and ripped of the curtains to the window bed, but nobody was there.

He held his head scared until something shone in his eye. He looked to see something under one of the steps. He pried it open to find the satchel and the tiara inside. He dropped the tiara remembering everything he did to get Shade.

He searched more to find the poster of the Ultimate Life-form inside. Mephiles got up, opened a drawer, and pulled out a dagger.

"I know it's around here somewhere." The hedgehog said as the turned. "Ah, there it is. The Snuggly Duckling. Don't worry, very quaint place, perfect for you. No need to get scary and giving up on this whole endeavor, eh?"

"Well," Shade said awkwardly, "I do like ducklings."

"Yay!" the hedgehog said sarcastically.

The hedgehog burst open the door leaving a very freaked out Shade. All around the place were thugs and ruffians. Each looking more ugly than the next. She pulled out her frying pan just incase.

"You smell that?" the hedgehog said pushing her forward. "Take a deep breath through the nose. Really let it sink in. What are you getting, 'cause I got bad man smell, and _REALLY _bad man smell. I don't know why but it smells like the color brown, your thoughts?"

Someone behind them tugged on her hair. "That's alot of hair."

"She's growing it out. Is that blood on your mustache? Blondie, look at this. Look at all the blood in his mustache." The hedgehog really wanted to get out of the deal if his was doing this.

Shade backed up into a tall crocodile named Vector by accident. He growled at her making her freak out even more.

"Hey, you don't look so good, Blondie. Let's take you home, call it a day? You're probably better off; this is a 5 star joint after all. And if you can't handle this place, well, maybe you should be back in your tower."

The door slammed shut before they could reach it with his wanted poster on the door. The crocodile from before pointed to it, "This is you?"

The hedgehog moved his hand off the poster revealing his quills all messed up and curled. "Ok, now they're just being rude."

"Oh, it's him alright." A red echidna named Knuckles walked up to them. "Wave, go get some guards." The purple swallow ran outside. "That rewards gonna buy me some new knuckles."

A hand came and grabbed the hedgehog from his spot. "I could use the money!" he said.

Vector took him next, "What about me? I'm broke!" Soon everyone started to fight over him. Shade tried to stop them, but couldn't.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled.

"We can work something out!" the hedgehog yelled over them.

"Gimme back my guide!" Shade started bashing the men with her frying pan but it didn't seem to bother them. They started to hold up the hedgehog as Knuckles was about to punch him.

Shade threw her hair over a beam and it wrapped around a branch. She pulled it back and before Knuckles could throw the punch, let go of the branch and it banged against his head. He stood in shock for a moment.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" She yelled.

Knuckles turned angrily to face her.

"Ugh! Okay, I don't know where I am and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?"

Knuckles walked towards her with a sword he took from another person while Vector put the hedgehog on a hook.

Shade backed up against the bar table, but didn't expect Knuckles to say this, "I had a dream once."

He threw the sword at a bee missing him by an inch. He started to play the accordion and Knuckles started to sing.

_"I'm malicious, mean, and scary. My strength could curdle dairy. And violence my hand are not the cleanest. But despite my evil look, and my temper, and my hook, I've always wanted to be a concert pianist."_

He started to play a piano.

_"Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart? Ticklin' the ivories 'til they gleam? I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show tune medley. Thank you, 'cause way down deep inside I've got a dream."_

Everyone stared to join in, "_He's got a dream, he's got a dream." _

_"See, I ain't that cruel and vicious as I seem. Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers. 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream."_

Outside the singing could be heard, and Mephiles walked towards it with his hood on.

Back inside, another dreamer was up to bat. He was an ivory hedgehog with 5 quills sticking upward and 2 going down the back of his head, and white chest fur. His name was Silver. He wore dark blue boots with white gloves that had aqua blue symbols on it as well as his gold rings around his wrists.

_"I've got scars, and lumps, and bruises, and something here that oozes. And let's not even mention my complexion. But despite that I get chills, and my powers, and my quills, I really want to make a love connection."_

He got in a wagon with a stick and a bit drunk yellow hedgehog girl was there with him.

_"Can't you see me with a special little lady? Rowing in a rowboat down the stream. Though I'm a freaky looking blighter, I'm a lover not a fighter, 'cause way down deep inside I've got a dream."_

_"He's got a dream, he's got a dream."_

_"And I know one day romance will reign supreme. Though my face leaves people screaming, there's a child behind it dreaming. Like everybody else I've got a dream."_

_"Tor would like to quit and be a florist, Gunther does interior design, Big is into mime, Attila's cupcakes are sublime, bruiser knits, Killer sows, Fang does little puppet shows, and Vector here collects ceramic unicorns."_

Everyone turned to the hedgehog and took him down from the wall.

"What about you?" Silver asked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What's your dream?" Knuckles asked.

"No, no, no, sorry boys. I don't sing." All of them had their swords in his face. Later he was singing.

_"I have dreams like you, no, really. Just much less touchy feel-y. They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny. On an island that I own, tanned, and rested, and alone. Surrounded by enormous piles of money!"_

Shade stood on the table. _"I've got a dream. (she's got a dream) I've got a dream. (HEY!) I just wanna see the floating lanterns gleam."_

Mephiles looked through the window of the tavern.

_"And with every passing hour I'm so glad I left my tower. Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream."_

_"We've got a dream! We've got a dream!_ _So our differences ain't really that extreme. We're one big team. Call us brutal, sick, sadistic, and grotesquely optimistic, 'Cause way down deep inside, we've got a dream. I've got a dream._ _I've got a dream._ _I've got a dream._ _I've got a dream._ _I've got a dream._ _I've got a dream. Yes way down deep inside I've got a dream! YEAH!"_

Wave came inside the tavern, "I found the guards."

The hedgehog grabbed Shade and pulled her down behind the bar. The guards pushed Wave out of the way and the commander spoke.

"Where's the Ultimate Life-from? Where is he? I know he's in here somewhere. Find him! Turn this place upside-down if you have to."

The hedgehog looked above the bar to see Jet and Storm handcuffed with guards. He ducked back down again and a fist with spikes on it was inches from his face. Knuckles glanced towards the wall. He pulled a lever that opened an underground passageway.

"Go, live your dream." He said.

"I will." The hedgehog replied.

"Your dream stinks! I was talking to her."

Shade kissed the echidna on his cheek, "Thanks for everything."

He blushed as the 2 hedgehogs went into the tunnel.

The others were trying to stall the guards by saying one of them was the Ultimate Life-form, but it was no use.

Soon, Sonic burst through the door smirking. "Hello, ladies."

"Sonic." The commander said.

"Where's that hedgehog?" he murmured to no one. He picked up a scent at followed it to behind the bar. "He's down here." He said. He hit the lever and the floor opened to the passageway.

"It's a passage! C'mon let's go." The commander said going inside. "Newbie! Make sure the boys don't get away."

The new guard pointed his sword at them, but Storm knocked him out with his head.

"We'll play it safe," Jet said while Storm broke the chains. "We'll go get the crown."

Mephiles turned away from the window trying to figure a plan. Soon the drunk girl from earlier came out sing _"I've got a Dream" _to herself. She saw Mephiles and fell head over heels.

"Wow, do you...work out or something..." she said slurring.

"Thank you for the compliment. Now," he pointed the knife at her neck, "Where does that tunnel end up?"

"...knife..." the girl said scared.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The 2 hedgehogs and chameleon were walking through the tunnel with a lantern as their only guide. Shade was excited.

"Well, I gotta admit," the hedgehog said, "I didn't know you had that in you back there. That's pretty...impressive."

"I KNOW! I know." She toned it down like she knew it was great already. "So, Ultimate Life-form, I'm just gonna call you Red 'cause of your stripes now. The name's not fun. Anyway, where do you live?"

"Whoa there, Blondie. I don't do backstory, it's not pretty. However, I am becoming very interested in yours. Now, I know I'm not supposed to mention the hair..."

"Nope."

"Or the dad..."

"Uh-uh."

"Frankly, I'm too scared to ask about the frog..."

"Chameleon."

"Here's my question though, if you want to see the lanterns so badly why haven't you gone before?"

"Uh, well..." a pebble fell on top of her head and landed on the ground. Soon the ground started to shake. "Uh, Red?" they looked to see soldiers running after them.

"Red?!"

"Run!" Red said as Shade grabbed her hair and left.

When they made it outside, they were around a rickety dam and on a ledge that was way too high to jump down from. They looked around to see an opening on the ground. They also saw Jet and Storm on the ground as well.

"Who's that?" Shade asked.

"They don't like me." Red replied. The soldiers stopped behind them.

"Who are they?"

"They don't like me either." Sonic ran in front of them.

"Who's that?!"

"Let's just assume for the moment that everyone here dosen't like me!"

Shade gave him the frying pan as she threw and wrapped her hair around a beam connecting to an irrigation system taking water from the dam to the ground.

She then swung over to a small ledge on the canyon surrounding them.

"I've waited a long time for this." The commander said as he took out his sword. Red held the frying pan and whacked the man to the ground. He then ducked and did the same thing to the other guards.

"Oh, mamma, I have got to get me one of these!" he exclaimed.

"Don't forget about me." Sonic said with his dagger out.

Red and Sonic started to block, dodge, and swipe with their weapons each proving to themselves who was better.

"You should know this is the strangest thing I have ever done!" Red was fighting with a frying pan against a dagger; wouldn't you think it would be strange? But that was short lived as Sonic whacked the pan out of his hands and it fell to the ground below.

"How about 2 out of 3?" Red asked before holding his hands up.

"Shut it!" Sonic yelled at him pointing his dagger.

"RED!" Shade called. They both looked to see Shade's hair wrapped around Red's hand before pulling him away from Sonic. Sonic gasped and dropped the dagger.

"Red, look out!"

Jet and Storm were on the ground with Red coming towards them. Shade pulled her hair lifting him up over them. "Ha!" he yelled. "You should see your faces, because you look-" he crashed into a beam straight into his gut. "...ridiculous."

Sonic pushed against a beam that was holding the dam in place. When it was down water started pouring out little by little. Sonic walked over the beam to where Shade was.

"C'mon, Blondie!" Red yelled from the beam holding her hair. "JUMP!" When Shade jumped off the edge Sonic was right behind her trying to grab her hair but missed by an inch. Red let go of her hair and slid down the irrigation system before it broke into pieces. The 2 started to run away towards the opening from before.

The dam broke under pressure and all the water poured out sweeping away everybody in its path. The water knocked over a column of rocks falling on top of Shade and Red. When they made it to the opening, the water brought Shade's pan back and Red grabbed just before the rocks crashed onto them.

The water gushed passed them submerging everything. A hole in the cave surrounding them let water in as they tried to find a way out. The water poured in fast as they climbed onto a higher part of the cave, but still couldn't find a way out.

Red jumped into the water to find a hole or something they could swim out of. Shade poked the handle of the pan into crack of rocks to find something, but nothing came up. Red came back up and pushed and pulled against the rocks. But as he did he cut a large gash on his hand. He dove back under water to try again, but just couldn't find a hole.

"It's no use." He gasped. "I can't see anything."

Shade shook her head and dove under water, but Red pulled her back up. "Hey! There's no point! It's pitch black down there."

Shade looked around to see Espio against the wall curled up in a ball. She started to cry. "This is all my fault. He was right. I never should have done this. I'm so...I'm so sorry, Red."

Red sighed, "Shadow."

"What?"

"My real name is Shadow the Hedgehog. Someone might as well know."

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing." Shade admitted.

Shadow looked at her confused. "What?"

She then realized something, "I have magic hair that glows when I sing! _Flower gleam and glow let you power shine..._" the water rose above their heads. Soon, her hair glowed a bright white like the moon. Shadow opened his eyes and freaked out a bit before looking at her hair. It was moving towards a current through the rocks. Shadow and Shade dug as the lights started to dim.

On the outside, water was pouring through the rocks. Suddenly, Shadow's hand pops through and pushed more rocks out of the way before the whole wall collapsed into a river below them.

On the river bank, Shade and Espio came up first gasping for air before and Shadow came up coughing.

"We made it." Shade said.

"Her hair glows." Shadow replied.

"We're alive. We're alive!"

"I didn't see that coming..." he started to talk to Espio.

"Shadow..."

"The hair actually glows..."

"Shadow..."

"Why does her hair glow?!"

"Shadow!"

"What?!"

Shade pulled the rest of her hair from the water, "It dosen't just glow..."

Espio grinned mischievously at Shadow. "Why is he smiling at me?"

At the real entrance for the Snuggly Ducking escape route, Mephiles was already there with his dagger ready. He crept toward the door, but instead Jet and Storm came out of the hole wet and coughing. Mephiles hid behind some rocks as he heard them talking.

"I'll kill him." Jet said. "I'll kill that Life-form! We'll cut him off at the kingdom, and get back the crown. Come on!"

"Boys..." Mephiles said from standing on top of the rocks. They turned around. "Maybe it's time for you to stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment." He took out the satchel. The 2 birds took out their weapons, but he just laughed. "Oh, please there's no need for that."

He threw the satchel down to them and they fought over it. As Jet pulled out the tiara Mephiles said, "Well, if that's all you desire then be on your way. I was going to offer what's worth 1000 crowns and make you rich beyond belief, but that wasn't even the best part! Ah, well, se la vie, have fun with your crown." He started to walk away.

"What's the best part?" Jet asked.

"It comes with revenge on the Ultimate Life-form."

Shade, Shadow, and Espio sat by the fire. She was wrapping her hair around Shadow's hand whose glove was off.

"So," he said. "you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand. Ah!"

"Sorry. Just don't...don't freak out."

Shadow looked at his hand before looking back at her. Shade sighed and started to sing.

_"Flower gleam and glow...let your power shine...make the clock reverse...bring back what once was mine..." _her hair started to glow a bright white as the moon. It reached to end of her hair and around Shadow's hand. He looked at Espio who just pointed to his own hand and smirked.

_"Heal what has been hurt...change the fate's design...save what has been lost...bring back what once was mine...what once was mine..." _Shade's hair stopped glowing as she opened her eyes and looked at Shadow waiting for his reaction.

As he unwrapped the hair from around his hand and his eyes widened. The gash on his hand was completely gone! Before he could scream Shade yelled, "Please don't freak out!"

"...I-i-i-I'm not freaking out! Are you freaking out? No, I'm just very interested in your hair and the magical qualities it possesses. How long has it been doing that, exactly?"

"Uh, forever I guess. Dad says when I was a baby people tried to cut it. They wanted to take for themselves. But once it's cut, it turns red and loses its power." She showed him the part of her hair that Mephiles cut when she was younger. "A gift like that, it needs to be protected. That's why dad never let me...that's why I never left and..." she looked away.

"You never left that tower." Shadow said. Shade turned to face him. "And you're still gonna go back?"

"No! Yes? It's complicated." Shade sighed and pushed her hair back. "So, Shadow the Hedgehog, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, well I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphaned Shadow the Hedgehog. It's a little bit of a...well, it's a bit of a downer."

Shade scooter closer to him and rested her head on her hands and knees.

"Heh, well, when I was born, I was actually supposed to be dead. But someone saved me, a girl named Maria. She did something, I don't know what, but it gave me my life back. Soon word got out that she could "lift the dead". People thought of her as a witch. We were both hunted down for it and she sacrificed herself to save me."

"I'm sorry." Shade said.

"It's ok. I got the name Ultimate Life-form because, well, I sorta am one. I was raised from the dead. What'd you expect? You can't tell anyone about this, okay. It could ruin my whole reputation."

"Ah, we wouldn't want that." Shade said sarcastically.

"Well, a fake reputation is all a man has." Shade laughed and so did he after that. She looked at him smiling and then Shadow said, "Uh, I should get some more firewood."

As he walked away Shade called him back. "Hey, for the record, I like Shadow the Hedgehog much better than the Ultimate Life-form."

"Well, then you'd be the first, but thank you." And he walked away.

Shade sighed as he left but a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Well! I thought he'd never leave." The voice said.

"Dad?" she turned around. He took off his hood showing some of his crystalline features. Espio blended in with the log he was on to hide from him.

"Hello dear."Mephiles hugged her.

"But I-I-I-I-well, you see uh... how did you find me?"

"Oh it was easy really. I just listened to sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that."

"...Dad-"

"We're going home, Shade. Now." Mephiles pulled her towards the forest until Shade stopped him.

"But you don't understand. I've been on this incredible journey, and seen and learned so much. I...I even met someone."

"Yes, the wanted thief. I'm so proud. Come on, Shade." He pulled her again, but this time Shade yanked her hand back.

"But, Dad, wait! I think...I think he likes me."

"Likes you? Now, Shade, really that's demented."

"But, Dad, I-"

"This is why you never should've left. Dear this whole romance that you've invented just proves that you're too naïve to be here."

Mephiles spun her around trying to convince her to leave. "Why would he like you, come on now, really? Look at you. You think that he's impressed. Don't be a dummy. Come with daddy. _Father-"_

"No!"

"No?" Mephiles got mad. "Oh, I see how it is. _Shade knows best. Shade is so mature now. Such a clever grown up miss. Shade knows best. Fine, if you're so sure now, go ahead give him this!" _Mephiles took out the satchel and threw it at her.

"How did you-"

_"This is why he's here. Don't let him deceive you. Give it to him watch you'll see."_

"I will."

_"Trust me my dear. That's how fast he'll leave you. I won't say I told you so! NO! Shade knows best. So if he's such a dream boat. Go and him to the test!" _He started to leave.

"Dad wait!"

_"If he's lying, don't some crying! Father Knows Best!" _with a flick of his cloak he disappeared into the night.

Shade was left alone staring at the satchel thinking. Shadow's voice was heard in the distance.

"So! Hey, uh, can I ask you something?" he came to where she was carrying firewood. "Is there any chance that I'm gonna get super strength in my hand, because I'm not gonna lie, that would be stupendous." He noticed Shade's back turned to him.

"Hey. You alright?"

She turned around, "Oh! Sorry yes, just, um, lost in thought I guess."

Shadow shrugged putting the wood down. "You see, here's the thing, super-human good looks, I've always had them. Born with it. But super-human strength?..." he went on about it, Shade glanced back at a tree stump where she put the satchel.

Mephiles, Jet, and Storm watched them silently. When the 2 birds were about to walk over, Mephiles stopped them.

"Patience, boys." He said. "All good things to those who wait..."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning came by fast. Shade and Espio were covered in her hair while Shadow slept opposite of them curled up in a ball. Birds were singing, butterflies were flying, and one of them landed on Shadow's nose. He shooed it off with his hand and then a drop of water came on his face. And another and another. He woke up and saw Sonic standing over him mad, but he just closed his eyes again not worried.

"I hope you're here to apologize." He said.

The next thing, his screams woke Shade and Espio up. He turned a deep red as he looked around prepare to fight anything. Shade saw Sonic and Shadow fighting, Sonic having the upper hand. He started to drag Shadow away by his foot and Shade chased after him. Soon they were playing tug-of-war with Shadow.

"Give me...him..." Shade said grunting.

"Not...on your...life...lady..." Sonic replied.

Shadow's shoe soon slipped off and all three of them tumbled away from each other. Shadow backed up against a tree as Sonic charged after him, shoe in hand. Shade got in his way to stop him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, blue boy, easy! STOP MOVING!" Sonic calmed down and looked at Shade's eyes. "That's it." he looked at Espio on top of her head back to his normal color. He put up his hands and motioned them to make him stop moving. Sonic then looked back at Shade.

"Now kneel." She said treating him like a dog. Sonic looked at her with a "are you serious" look.

"Kneel!" Sonic did.

"What?" Shadow said annoyed and amazed that he would listen to her.

"Now give me the shoe. Give it!" Sonic gave her the shoe and she threw it over to Shadow. She knelt down to his level.

"Aw, you're such a good boy. Yes you are. Aren't you tired from chasing this bad man all over the place?"

"Heck yeah, I am!" Sonic replied with his ears down.

"Excuse me?!" Shadow yelled.

Shade hugged Sonic, "Nobody appreciates you, do they? Do they?" Sonic shook his head and hugged her back.

"Aw c'mon! He's the bad guy!" Shadow said.

"Oh, he's nothing but a big sweetheart. Isn't that right, uh..."

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said.

"You've got to be kidding me." The annoyed Shadow said.

Sonic gave him the evil eye getting up before Shade intervened.

"Look, today is kind of the _biggest _day of my life, and the thing is, I need you _not _to get him arrested."

"What?! Are you serious?!" Sonic yelled. Shadow got up and stood next to Shade. The 2 boys had a stare down.

"Just for 24 hours, and then you 2 can chase each other to your heart's content, okay?"

Shadow sighed before putting his hand out, but Sonic looked away.

"And it's also my birthday. Just so you know."

Sonic laughed before thinking it over and shaking Shadow's hand. The two growled at each other, but Shade walked forward between them towards the sounds of bells ringing. As they watched her go, Sonic punched Shadow in the stomach knocking him to the ground.

The four of them got to the bridge connecting them to the kingdom. She jumped up and down excited as she walked forward. Shadow saw a wanted poster and took it down crumpling it up. Sonic crossed his arms and stared at him, but Shadow stuffed the paper in him mouth before smirking.

Sonic spit the paper back at his face and laughed. Shadow took the paper off and pushed Sonic, and the 2 started fighting. They heard Espio squeaking, and they turned to see him of Shade's head. He pointed at both of them with a mad face.

The 2 stopped fighting and stood next to each other angrily nudging each other.

When they got to the town square, Shade was ahead of them taking in all the sights. She saw decorations of a silver crescent moon on the front of a red background. Flags of them were everywhere and the people were, too.

She walked forward, but almost got trampled by a wagon, people kept bumping into her, and worst of all her hair kept getting stepped on. Sonic and Shadow caught up and gathered her hair holding it up for her. They looked around and saw little girls braiding each other's hair. Sonic whistled them to look over and they had the biggest grins on their faces when they saw Shade's hair.

Shade sat down on the ground and the girls went to work. Shadow ducked behind a post as guards came by, and Sonic chuckled. Shadow glared at him before looking at Shade.

When they were done Shade spun around, her hair in one big braid almost touching the floor. It was covered in little red flowers to hold the braid together.

"Thank you." She said.

Shadow smiled a bit before Sonic nudged him smirking. "You like her, don't you?"

Shadow scoffed and pushed him away before they kept walking.

Shade pulled Shadow to all the shops and stands in the town picking out fruit and jewelry before putting them down.

As they were waiting in line for food, Shade looked over at a wall with a glass-stone picture on it. The little pieces making a mural. A tan mother rabbit named Vanilla, a little, yellow, 2 tailed fox named Tails, and a little, cream colored rabbit named Cream with a blue chao named Cheese were sitting on the step of the mural. Tails had an orchid and put it down next to other flowers placed from other people.

"It's for the lost princess." He told Cream smiling.

"I hope she's okay." She replied.

Shade looked at the picture. It was Queen Arelia holding a baby. She had black fur and bangs, long ivory hair, and big deep red eyes like Shade. She thought about something for the moment before turning to see musicians playing a song.

Shadow paid for the food and turned to see Shade dancing to the music. She danced over to Tails and took his hands to dance with her. Soon, she grabbed for people join her in the dance including the 2 rabbits.

Everyone was clapping their hands to the song and dancing in step to the music. Sonic and Espio came over next to Shadow and watched. Shade gestured for them to danced, but Shadow shook his head.

"Go dance with her!" Sonic pushed him into the crowd. Shadow glared at him before being taken away by another woman. Sonic and Espio laughed.

Earlier Shadow bought a red cloth with the symbol of the silver crescent moon and gave it to Shade. She held it up in the air staring at it looking at the swirls inside of it.

At the dance, Shade and Shadow tried to reach each other, but got taken away by other partners.

With little kids drawing with chalk, Shade stood up with red and white chalk all over her hands and wiped her forehead. She drew the symbol of the moon with swirls of red in the background that took up the size of 4 people.

As guards walked by, Shade and Shadow were in a small alley between some buildings eating cupcakes. In a library, they were reading books about the world and fantasy stories.

Back at the dance it was almost night fall, Shadow looked at Shade while she dance with her eyes closed. They both turned and opened their eyes when they ended the song hand in hand. Both of them were breathing heavily as everybody clapped and cheered.

"TO THE BOATS!" a man said.

Shade and Shadow blushed as they walked away.

On the edge of the kingdom, Shade, Shadow with Espio on his shoulder, and Sonic, were at a separate dock. The 3 of them got in while Sonic stayed there.

"Hey, Sonic." He said. Shadow threw him a covered plate before rowing away. He sat down and uncovered it to find chili dogs under it. Sonic looked at Shadow skeptically.

"What? I bought them." He turned around a rowed again as Sonic took a bite. "Most of them."

Sonic stopped chewing and looked at the chili dogs scared of what Shadow did.

"Where are going?" Shade asked.

"Well, best day of your life, I figured you should have a decent seat." He held out his hand as Espio climbed on and was put down on the post where the rope was tied.

Farther out from the kingdom were they as Shadow turned the boat sideways to see it. It was darker now, but the silhouette of the kingdom looked beautiful.

Shade sighed and looked down.

"You okay?" Shadow asked.

"I'm terrified."

"Why?"

"I've been looking out a window for 18 years dreaming what it would feel like when the lights rise in the sky. What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?"

"It will be."

"Heh. And what if it is? What do I do then?"

"Well, that's the good part, I guess. You get to go find a new dream."

The 2 looked at each other before looking back towards the kingdom.

Inside the castle, the queen was getting ready for the lantern ceremony. But she wasn't happy. Her daughter still hadn't come and she started to lose hope. Rouge, now 22, was fixing her hair when she noticed the look on her face.

"Don't be sad." She said. "She'll come one day."

"You say that every year, but yet she dosen't." Arelia replied.

"But this time I know it's true. Trust me."

Arelia smiled at Rouge and she returned it with a hug. She was Arelia's friend in the castle and most trusted servant. She couldn't ever do anything without her.

The guards opened the doors to the balcony that over looked the kingdom. At the front was a pedestal with one glowing lantern that had the crescent symbol on it. Arelia walked up to it and looked at the crowd. She put her hand out and lifted the lantern from the pedestal into the air.

As she did the townspeople lighted their lanterns as well.

At the boat, Shadow had tiny flowers in his hand and Shade was picking them out and putting them in the water. As she looked at the water a light popped up reflecting off of it.

Shade looked up and saw the lantern floating in the sky, millions more following it. She got up and scrambled to the edge off the boat knocking Shadow and it back and forth. She held on the front of it standing up and looked at the lights. She started to think,

_"All those days, watching from the window. All those years, outside looking in. All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been. Now I'm here blinking in the starlight, now I'm here suddenly I see. Standing here, it's oh so clear I'm where I'm meant to be. And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new. And it warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted."_

The lanterns surrounded them._ "All at once everything looks different now that I see you..."_

Shade looked down and turned to see Shadow holding 2 lanterns. She sat down in front of him, "I have something for you too." She turned and took out the satchel from behind her.

"I should've given it to you before, but...I was just scared. And the thing is...I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?"

Shadow put one of the lanterns down and moved the satchel out the way. "I'm starting to." They both lifted up their lanterns and they twirled around each other. Shadow thought,

_"All those days, chasing down a daydream. All those years, living in a blur. All that time never truly seeing things the way they were."_

Shadow looked at Shade as she reached out for the lantern with the moon on it before it hit the water. Shadow reached for her hand and she noticed blushing.

_"Now she's here, shining in the starlight. Now she's here suddenly I know. If she's here, it's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go..."_

They both started to sing aloud.

_"And at last I see the light..."_

_"And it's like the fog is lifted..."_

_"And at last I see the light..."_

_"And it's like the sky is new..." _Shade sang beautifully.

_"And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted...All at once everything looks different now that I see you…"_

Espio covered his eyes and turned to the color of pink as they leaned closer, _"Now that I... see you..."_

Shadow moved her some of her hair out of the way as Shade closed her eyes. Shadow was about to kiss her, but saw someone in the distance. Or 2 of them. Jet and Storm were waiting at the edge of the forest with a green lantern and they walked away.

Shade glanced behind her. "Is everything okay..."

"Huh?" Shadow said. "Oh yes, yes of course." He looked at the satchel. "I just..."

Shadow pulled the boat to the edge of the forest and grabbed the satchel.

"I'm sorry, everything is fine. I just need to take care of something first."

Shade had a worried look on her face as she glanced at the satchel then back to Shadow. "O-okay."

"I'll be right back." Shadow ran father away on the edge of the forest to find the hawk and albatross. Espio climbed onto Shade's shoulder with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, Espio. He'll be back."

Shadow slowed to a stop as he saw Jet and Storm next to a boat.

"Ah! There you are." Shadow said. "I've been searching everywhere for you guys since we got separated. Those feathers are coming in nice, huh Jet? Must be pretty excited about that."

Jet looked at him angrily.

"Ahem. Anyhow, just wanted to say, I shouldn't have spilt. The crown is all yours. I'll miss ya, but I think it's for the-" Shadow was about to walk away, but walked into Storm, "-best."

"Holdin' out on us again, eh Life-form?" Jet said.

"What?"

"We heard you found something. Something much more valuable than a crown." He walked towards him.

"We want her instead."

Shade was standing by the boat gettting worrier by the minute. But then she saw a shadow in the distance.

"Oh my gosh... I thought you ran off with the crown and left me for a second."

The shadow turned out to be 2 of them and revealed to be Jet and Storm.

"He did." Jet said smiling.

"What? No, you're lying."

"See for yourself." Jet gestured to the water.

Shade walked towards the edge and saw a boat with Shadow riding in it with the crown in hand.

"Shadow?" she whispered. She yelled for him louder. "SHADOW!"

"Fair trade." Jet said touching her hair. "A crown for the girl with magic hair."

She turned around. "How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?" Storm opened a sack and they both walked towards her. Shade ran away from them, but soon her hair got stuck on a log. She tried to pull it out, but it was no use.

Suddenly, she heard whack and thumps to the ground. She looked to where the sound was coming from.

"Shade?!" the voice said.

"Dad?" Shade walked towards him holding a large stick while she saw the 2 boys unconscious. He looked even more crystalized.

Mephiles dropped the stick and opened his arms as Shade ran to him. "My precious girl."

"Dad."

He looked her over. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Dad, how did you-"

"I was worried about you, dear. So I followed you and I saw them attack you and..." he hugged her again.

"Let's go. Let's go, before they come, too." They ran away back to the forest. Shade looked at the boat one last time before turning away to see Mephiles holding a lantern.

She had tears in her eyes as she ran to hold him close. "You were right, daddy. You were right about everything."

"I know darling...I know..."

At the prison dock, guards were patrolling until the boat with Shadow on it hit the dock.

The guards looked to see the crown in his hand...and to also see Shadow tied up. He coughed before waking up and finding Shade nowhere to be found.

"Shade? Shade?!"

Before he could do anything, 7 guards came onto the boat and took Shadow away.

Sonic was sitting by the dock yawning until he heard something.

"Wait, wait, wait! Guys, come on!"

Sonic walked over and saw Shadow trying to pry himself from the guards, but couldn't. "SHADE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Sonic gasped and looked out to where the forest was worried.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the prison, Shadow walked around the cell trying to figure out a way to get out. Shadow turned to see the commander opening the cell door with 2 guards.

"Let's get this over with, Life-form." The commander said.

"Where are we going?" he asked. After no response Shadow realized what was gonna happen and held his throat. "Oh..."

Mephiles picked the last flower out of Shade's hair. "There. It never happened." He put the flower in the basket and got up.

Shade sat on her bed holding something in her hands.

"Wash up for dinner. I'm making hazelnut soup." He turned to look at Shade. "I really did try, Shade. I tried to warn you what was out there. The world is dark and selfish and cruel. If it even finds the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it." Mephiles closed the curtains to her room leaving her alone.

Shade opened her hands to reveal the cloth that Shadow bought her. She looked at Espio who looked at her turning blue and laid on her. Shade lay down on her bed clutching the cloth to her heart. She looked at the top of her canopy bed and noticed something.

As she looked closer at once of the pictures she drew on the canopy, something started to show. She looked at the cloth then back at the picture. She sat up and stared long enough to see the same exact silver crescent moon as on the cloth and it seemed to glow silver also. She looked at other pictures she drew and saw the exact same thing happening to them also.

She got up and looked all around her room and she saw a flashback of when she was younger.

_~A baby girl with black fur and bangs, white hair that reached her toes, and deep red eyes was playing in a crib. She watched the mobile with the kingdom's symbol above her with interest trying to reach it. Arelia was watching her, laughing. The symbol was a crescent moon in honor of the flower that helped them both live._

_Shade looked over at a wall with a glass-stone picture on it. The little pieces making a mural. It was Queen Arelia holding a baby. She had black fur and bangs, long ivory hair, and big deep red eyes like Shade. _

_It was a tiara. It was black and had 7 different colored jewels in each part of it. Emerald green, ruby red, silver, gold, dark blue, sea blue, and violet._ _She looked back at the mirror and placed the tiara on her head.~_

Shade screamed and back up into the vanity mirror almost falling. Her eyes widened as she put 2 and 2 together.

The guards were now taking Shadow away. He looked down sad until he saw Jet and Storm in a cell across from him. His sadness turned into rage. He pushed the guards off of him and jumped to maneuver his handcuffed hands under him to face forward. He grabbed Jet by his chest and pulled him up to his face through the bars.

"How did you know about her?! Tell me! NOW!"

"It-it wasn't us!" Jet stuttered. "It was the old man!"

"Old man?" Shadow whispered. "No." the guards grabbed ahold of Shadow again and pushed him away from the cell towards his death. "NO! WAIT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! SHE'S IN TROUBLE!"

"Shade?" Mephiles started to walk up the steps to Shade's room. "Shade, what's going on up there?"

Shade looked down taking deep breaths.

"Are you alright?"

Shade walked out of her room holding the curtains. "I'm the lost princess..." she whispered.

"Ugh, please speak up, Shade. You know how I hate the mumbling." Mephiles demanded.

"I am the lost princess," she replied louder, "aren't I?"

Mephiles' eyes widened in shock.

"Did I mumble, father? Or should I even call you that?"

Mephiles walked up to her, "Shade, do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?"

Shade pushed him away, "It was you! It was all you!"

Mephiles got angry, "Everything I did was to protect you."

Shade pushed him out of the way and walked down the steps.

"Shade-"

"I have spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my power..."

"Shade!"

"...but I should've been hiding from you."

"Where will you go?" he said.

_Shadow was being taken to an open part of the prison with a wooden post holding a rope with a hangman standing next to it._

"He won't be there for you."

"What did you do to him?"

"That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes."

Shade gasped and looked away, "No..." Mephiles stood in front of her.

"Now, now it's alright. All of this is as it should be." He was about to pet her head, but Shade grabbed his wrist tightly.

"No! You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about me!" Shade's hand stared to glow. "And I will _NEVER _let you use my hair _AGAIN!" _the light in Shade's hand seemed to hurt Mephiles. He ripped his hand from her and he knocked over the mirror breaking the glass all over the floor. He looked at his wrist and saw that part of it crystal.

Shade didn't know what she just did, but she didn't care. She turned and walked away towards the window.

"Alright," Mephiles said with the whites of his eyes turning dark pink, "You want me to the bad guy. Fine. Now I'm the bad guy..."

Shadow tried to get out of their grips, but couldn't and was running out of time. He looked to the right and saw a tiny ceramic unicorn in ledge of the wall. He made a confused look as they neared one of the door entrances. But the door closed on the commander as well as the one on the side and in back of them.

"What's this?" the commander said. He banged on the door yelling, "Open up!"

The peep hole on the door opened to reveal the yellow hedgehog girl now sober from the Snuggly Duckling.

"What's the password." She said before closing the hole.

"What?"

"Nope!" she said before closing it again.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Open, "Not even close.", close.

"You have 3 seconds!" as he said that a gloved hand with spikes on it came above the guards and Shadow.

"One..." one guard disappeared.

"...Two..." the door on the side opened and a gloved hand with a blue aura around it took the other guard. His helmet fell to the ground and the commander turned around.

"...Three..." the commander looked around confused as Shadow just stood there waving.

Wave from behind him came a whacked him in the head with a frying pan.

"Frying pans." Shadow said smiling, "Who knew, right?"

As Knuckles dropped down from the ceiling and undid Shadow's handcuffs, the door behind them burst open with 3 angry soldiers coming out of it. Knuckles dragged him out the side door, Wave following, and they ran towards the yard of the prison.

The soldiers followed until they were stopped by Big the Cat who had his hand out. He started to mime as if he was in a box making the soldiers confused. Soon he looked to his right with the soldiers following. They heard Vector roaring and running straight at them. They screamed like little girls as Vector rammed into them with Big making an "oh my gosh" look.

When the group, got to the yard a wagon was placed next to them. The soldiers were storming into the place and fast. Knuckles placed Shadow on the handles of the wagon and told him instructions and he repeated.

"Head down..."

"Head down..."

"Arms in..."

"Arms in..."

"Knees apart..."

"Knees apart... knees apart?"

Vector jumped on the wagon sending Shadow flying into the air arms and legs flailing.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

He was about to land face first on the roof until someone caught him. He opened his eyes and saw Sonic holding him. His face was an inch from the ground and would have been touching it if it weren't for him.

"What would you do without me?" he said smirking and helping him up.

"Sonic? You brought them here?"

"Naturally."

"Thank you."

"It was nothing." Sonic started to walk forward.

"No really, thank you. Uh, I feel like maybe the whole time we've just been misunderstanding one another and..."

Sonic stared at him for the longest time.

"Yeah, you're right, we should go." He said quickly.

Soldiers burst open the door to the roof and shot arrows at the 2 of them as they ran. Sonic grabbed Shadow's hand and ran faster. Other soldiers from an adjoining roof started to run and Shadow noticed a head on collision coming.

"Uh, Sonic?"

"This is why I'm called the fastest thing alive." He replied. Sonic ran even faster appearing as a blue blur and jumped off the edge of the roof. The 2 of them landed on the roofs of houses and jumped down to the ground.

"Ok, Sonic...Let's see how fast you can really run." Shadow said.

Sonic ran even faster zooming past people and trees as if nothing was in his way with Shadow hanging along for the ride.

They entered the canyon with the tower and Shadow yelled for Shade.

"Shade?! Shade let down your hair!" After no response Shadow started to climb up the tower until he heard the window's doors opening. Soon Shade's hair was thrown out the window and he climbed on smiling. He looked back at Sonic.

"I'll stay down here." He said.

Shadow climbed up the hair hoping to see Shade safe.

As he got inside he said, "Shade. I thought I'd never see you again..." Shadow saw Shade tied up to a pole with her mouth covered by a cloth. She was saying something but he couldn't understand, and it was too late.

Shadow held his side in pain as Mephiles stabbed the dagger in him. When he took it out, Shadow fell to the ground.

"Now look what you've done, Shade." He said walking over to her. "Oh, don't worry. Our secret will die with him."

Shade tried to crawl over to him as Mephiles unhooked her from the pole and pulled her to the old staircase in the floor from earlier. Espio watched from the fireplace.

"As for us," he started grunting, "we are going...where no one...will...ever find you...again..."

Espio ran over and tugged on his cloak with all his might. Mephiles got annoyed and kicked Espio into the wall making him unconscious. He pulled Shade up.

"Shade really! ENOUGH ALREADY! STOP...FIGHTING ME!"

Shade pulled back and fell to the ground with the cloth around her mouth slipping off.

"NO!" she yelled. "I won't stop for every minute of the rest of my life I will fight! I will NEVER stop trying to get away from you! But if you let me save him I will go with you..."

Mephiles stared at her.

"No..." Shadow said weakly, "Shade..." Espio woke up to see what was going on.

She continued, "I'll never run. I will never try to escape. Just let me heal him, and you and I will be together. Forever, just like you want. And everything will be the way it was...I promise...Just like you want..."

Espio eyes widened. She never broke a promise and she knew what she was risking. Her life, her friends, and worst of all her freedom.

"...Just...let me...heal him..."

Mephiles put the chains from Shade onto Shadow's wrist and tied him to a pole. He pulled his arm up to hurt him more. "Incase you get any ideas about following us..."

He walked away and Shade knelt beside him worried holding his head.

"Shadow!" he coughed trying to sit up but slipped back down clutching his side in pain. She moved his hand away as she saw all the blood seeping out.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Everything's gonna be okay." She took some of her hair and was about to wrap it around the wound until Shadow kept pushing her hand back.

"No." he said.

"I promise, you have to trust me. Come on just breathe-"

"No. I can't... I can't let you do this..."

"And I can't let you die..."

"But if you do this, then you...will die..."

"Hey, hey...it's gonna be alright." She whispered.

She was about to sing the song when Shadow stopped her.

"Shade...wait..." he put his hand on her cheek about to kiss her, but did something else. He grabbed her hair and cut it with glass that was on the floor.

Shade's hair started to turn red. "Shadow! What...why..." she stammered.

"NO!" Mephiles shouted.

Shade looked at her hair as it turned red. Mephiles grabbed the hair screaming, "What have you done?!" He started to turn crystal and his mouth disappeared. The whites of his eyes turned dark pink and his green eyes turn neon.

He looked at the broken mirror and saw himself. He put the cloak on his head screaming. Espio saw this and pulled the hair over tripping him. Mephiles fell out the window with Shade reaching out her hand for him.

He fell down the tower screaming. Sonic turned to see something crash to the ground. He walked over and saw millions of broken crystals that disappeared into dust leaving the cloak behind.

Inside, Shade breathed heavily before turning back to Shadow. He lay limp on the floor and Shade held him.

"No,no,no,no,no, Shadow."

Shadow coughed before opening his eyes a bit then closing them again.

"No, look at me! Look at me! Stay with me, Shadow!" she put his hand on her head. _"Flower gleam and glow, let your...power shine...Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine..."_

"Shade..." Shadow said weakly. She looked at him about to cry. He whispered, "...you are my new dream..."

"...And you are mine."

Shadow smiled before his eyes closed and his breathing slowed to a stop. Shade put his hand down and stroked his cheek. She sang the rest of the song, _"Heal what has been hurt...changed the Fate's design...save what has been lost...bring back what once was mine..._

"What once was mine..." Shade began to cry and a tear fell onto Shadow's cheek. Everything in the tower was dark with the only light coming from window. The tear on Shadow's cheek disappeared into his skin, and a white light appeared under it. It moved toward his wound and something happened.

Shade opened her eyes to see the wound glowing bright white. The light from it brightened the room with millions of different swirls and patterns in the sky. The wound itself had a petal looking design of light around it. The light soon dimmed and the wound disappeared.

Shade looked at the wound before turning back to Shadow. His eyelids moved a bit. He slowly opened his eyes to see Shade looking at him.

"Shade?"

Shade smiled. "Shadow?"

"Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for redheads?"

Shade laughed and held him tight, "Shadow!" He sat holding her as well all the light in the room seemed to come back. When they let go, Shade chuckled before kissing him and he returned it.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At the castle, Arelia and Rouge were talking. The guard burst through the doors panting. The queen and servant looked at him wondering what happened. When he nodded, their eyes widened.

Arelia and Rouge ran down the halls to the balcony.

"Wait!" Rouge said. Arelia turned to her friend. She fixed her hair and smiled, but Arelia was nervous. "I told you she would come."

"What if she dosen't like me?" she said.

"Don't worry," Rouge said. "She'll love you no matter what happened. But you have to tell her the truth about her father."

Arelia looked down and Rouge hugged her. "But for now go see your daughter. You've been waiting long enough."

Rouge left leaving Arelia alone facing the doors. She pushed them open and saw Shade and Shadow turning to face her. Shade walked forward slowly as did Arelia. They stared at each other for a brief moment before Arelia reached out and put her hand on Shade's cheek.

"Leia?" she asked.

"...I actually go by Shade...mom..."

The 2 of them hugged each other and cried a little. Being reunited with someone can make you do that. They knelt down still hugging when Shadow was about to walk away. Arelia looked up and held out her hand. He thought it was a handshake, but instead Arelia pulled him in the group hug also.

Inside the castle, Shade was in a different dress. She wore a white dress with black accents and a red sash below her chest. The tiara was on her head. Because her hair was cut, it stood up instead of down. She was walking around with her mom.

"Leia, I mean, Shade," she started. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It's about you father." Arelia struggled to find the words. "You see wasn't an honest man after we had you. He was actually a...bad guy of some sorts."

"Ooh, at least he wasn't like da- I mean Mephiles, right?" Shade chuckled but her mom didn't. Her smiled faltered, "You mean, he...really _is _my dad?"

"I'm so sorry. He was so nice to me and kind and sweet, but then one day, he just stopped being that man and turned into something else. A villain. After he abused me I banished him and I never saw him again...until the night he took you from me. Before he left he gave me this crown that he made with his powers. I don't why I still keep it. I might have a tiny bit of love left for him and hoping one day that he'll change back to the man he was before. But he probably won't..."

Shade looked down about to cry. The same man who she thought was horrible was _actually _her dad. She turned to face her mom. "Hey."

Arelia faced her crying.

"Better now than later, right?"

Arelia smiled and wiped her tears away. They put an arm around each other and walked outside to the plaza.

The kingdom danced around with music playing, people laughing, and everyone cheering.

_Shadow: Well, you can figure out what happened next. The kingdom rejoiced, their lost princess had returned. The party lasted for an entire week, and honestly I don't remember most of it._

Knuckles was playing the piano and Rouge and some other girls crowded around him.

_Shadow: Dreams came true all over the place. That guy, right there, went on to become the most famous concert pianist in the world! If you can believe it._

Knuckles turned the page of the song book, but it got stuck on the spikes. He shook it off sending that spike into Silver's head. His helmet fell off on top of a purple cat's head. She had gold eyes, a purple cloak with pink lining, pink heels, white pants, and had a ponytail. She lifted the helmet up and looked at Silver smiling.

_Shadow: And this guy eventually found true love._

Big started to mime as if he was walking down stairs. Everybody gave him weird looks.

_Shadow: And this guy...well, I assume he's happy. He hasn't told me otherwise._

Sonic stomped his foot as the soldiers in line raised their frying pans in the air. He walked down the line proudly.

_Shadow: Thanks to Sonic, crime in the kingdom disappeared almost overnight..._

Sonic stopped to see a soldier missing. The soldier ran in with a chilidog in his hands and Sonic eat it looking around to make sure nobody saw.

_Shadow:...as did most of the chili dogs..._

The little girls fed Espio different fruits as he changed to the color of them.

_Shadow: Espio never changed._

The little girl gave him back to Shade and he crawled onto her shoulder. Arelia came up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

_Shadow: Last, but not least, Shade. Shade was home, and she finally had a real family. She was a princess worth waiting for._

Shade knelt down to see Tails and Cream. Cream gave her a daisy, but Shade put it behind her ear and Cream hugged her happily.

_Shadow: Beloved by all, she led the kingdom with all the grace and wisdom as her mother did before her. And as for me, I started going by Shadow again and basically turned it all around._

Shade got up but then noticed her tiara was gone. She turned around to see Shadow holding it nonchalantly. She held out her hand and he gave back to her as if nothing happened. But instead he teased her by holding it higher above her head.

_Shadow: But the big question remains...did Shade and I ever get married?_

Shade pulled him down and held him rolling her eyes. They leaned in and kissed, and Shadow put the tiara back on Shade's head. Espio turned pink and closed his eyes.

_Shadow: Well, I'm pleased to tell you that after years, and years of asking, and asking, and asking...I finally said yes._

_Shade: Shadow..._

_Shadow: Alright...I asked her._

_Shade: And we're living happily ever after..._

_Shadow: Yes we are..._


End file.
